


strange fucking soulmates

by nk_l_jt, RunTheConverse



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunTheConverse/pseuds/RunTheConverse
Summary: У каждого в шкафу свои скелеты.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	strange fucking soulmates

Со стороны Тайлер и Джош выглядели максимально странно. Точнее, по отдельности они выглядят совершенно обычно, но как пара — достаточно занимательно. Их пара могла быть иллюстрацией к выражению «противоположности притягиваются», потому что, а почему собственно нет? Джош с его любовью к максимально ярким и цветным вещам и таким же волосам, и Тайлер с его любовью к чёрным вещам и максимально мрачному виду.

Джош говорит, что у Тайлера по-любому будет чёрное обручальное кольцо, на что Тайлер отвечает, что Джош на свадьбе будет в футболке с единорогом. (они оба не против этого, но не то чтобы они сказали бы об этом вслух)

Как бы забавно и отличительно это не выглядело, причина у них была одна — они сливались, прятались и не хотели, чтобы их трогали. В любом случае, это не мешало им подъёбывать друг друга. Джош часто говорил, что иногда просто теряет Джозефа в темноте, потому что тот отлично сливается (когда Тайлер увидел Джоша в камуфляжной одежде, он красноречиво посмотрел на это и закатил глаза), в то время как для Тайлера любимой темой для шуток стала любовь Джоша к дебильным носкам ( _сам ты дебильный, Тайлер Роберт_ ).

Чтобы вы понимали, носки занимают у Джоша в шкафу места больше, чем вся одежда. (когда Тайлер увидел это впервые, он подумал, что, перед тем как съехать от родителей, Джош украл все носки семьи Дан) Но самое забавное, что в этой куче вы не найдёте ни одну пару обычных чёрных или белых носков. Вы найдете носки любого цвета, с любым узором, с любым рисунком ( _Джош, серьезно, носки с динозаврами? Тебе сколько лет?_ ), но не банальные чёрные или белые. (Тайлер никогда не скажет Джошу о том, что однажды он стащил у него красные гольфы) (на самом деле Джош прекрасно об этом знает, поэтому даже не удивился, когда нашел их у Тайлера в шкафу)

Чтобы вы понимали, у Тайлера постельное белье полностью чёрное и « _Тайлер, почему у тебя в спальне чёрная дыра и где, мать твою, кровать?_ »

***

Сегодня Тайлер был максимально странным. Он даже надел красные носки.

( _— Это что, мои гольфы?_

 _— Совершенно не понимаю, о чем ты._ )

Но ладно, окей, допустим. Весь вечер Тайлер слишком загадочно смотрел на Джоша, постоянно намекая на то, чтобы пойти к Тайлеру домой и заняться, ну не знаю, чем-то весёлым. Джош конечно же понимал, на что намекает Тайлер, но это совершенно не мешает ему падать на мороз и делать глупое выражение лица, наблюдая за тем, как Тайлер слишком сильно старается придумать «метафоры» к этим действиям. ( _Ну не знаю, Джош, мы можем поиграть в приставку, или я могу тебе пожарить омлет, или мы могли бы просто поговорить о всяком_ )

— Почему ты просто не скажешь прямо «Джош, поехали ко мне трахаться»?

— Фу, Джош, почему так грубо? Ты мог сказать «заняться сексом», например. И вообще, за кого ты меня принимаешь? — окей, на мороз тут любят падать оба.

— Судя по тому, как усердно ты намекаешь мне весь вечер на это, ты хочешь именно трахаться.

— Всё ещё не понимаю о чём ты, — да, они одновременно закатили глаза сейчас.

— Господи, ладно, поехали к тебе, грёбаный маньяк.

(Тайлер правда старался скрыть улыбку, что у него не вышло, поэтому сейчас он выглядел очень нелепо, но счастливо)

***

Квартира Тайлера уже была для Джоша практически вторым домом, тем не менее сейчас он чувствовал легкое напряжение и неловкость. Да, они встречались уже чуть больше полугода и всё ещё даже не дрочили друг другу, но кого волнует? Они просто не поднимали эту тему, думая, что когда надо будет, всё придет само. Как видите, пришло.

Как только Тайлер открыл входную дверь, он сразу схватил Джоша и потащил его в спальню.

— Эй, а как же обещанный омлет? — из Джоша явно отличный актер с этим его наивным удивлением.

— Ну, знаешь, тебе его нужно заслужить, — Тайлер усмехается. _Дьявол_.

— Ужас, Тайлер, ты такой корыстный. За что я вообще тебя полюбил?

— За то, что я самый лучший в мире, и вообще плевать, ты меня любишь и на этом остановимся.

— А как же «я тоже люблю тебя, Джош»?

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Джош, — закатывая глаза отвечает Тайлер. — А теперь ты не хочешь, ну, например, снять с меня штаны?

Джош снова закатывает глаза, но перестает спорить, поэтому тянется к Тайлеру за поцелуем, параллельно расстегивая джинсы своего парня и опуская их до лодыжек. Джош отрывается от чужих губ, чтобы занять свои кое-чем другим, как вдруг на его глаза попадает какое-то яркое пятно, после чего наступает момент тишины, за которым следует громкий смех Джоша.

— Только не говори, что у тебя действительно трусы с тако и логотипом «Тако Белл», — утирая слёзы, говорит Джош.

— Тебе кажется.

— О, определённо кажется, мистер-ношу-только-чёрное-чтобы-выглядеть-грозно-но-вы-не-знаете-что-я-ношу-трусы-с-тако.

— Отстань, это подарок, — отвечает Тайлер (с покрасневшими щеками), закатывая глаза.

— Конечно, Тайлер, я так и понял, — смеясь говорит Джош, после чего начинает смеяться еще сильнее.

— Блять, Джош, хватит ржать, — Тайлер сам говорит с улыбкой на лице, а потом пытается её убрать. — У меня тут проблема, если ты не заметил.

— Как такое не заметишь, — Джош снова взрывается, утыкаясь лбом в колени Тайлера, стараясь не смотреть на его трусы.

Джош всё же поднимает взгляд на пах его парня и хихикает, хватая пальцами резинку трусов, и стягивает их как можно быстрее. Закончив с этим, Тайлер переступает их ногами и откидывает в сторону. Джош всё ещё улыбается, но эта улыбка уже более пошлая, и он смотрит на член Тайлера, который уже несколько минут изнывал от возбуждения. Он легко обхватывает его ладонью у основания, и Тайлер шумно выдыхает. Джош слышит, снова ухмыляется и облизывает яркую головку с уже выступившей каплей смазки.

Глаза Тайлера сами решают закатиться в череп, потому что Джош явно знал, что и как нужно делать. Тот взял головку в рот и игрался с ней языком, проводя им по дырочке, а затем снова широко облизывая. Рука на члене Тайлера плавно двигалась в такт движениям языка Джоша, и Тайлер не смог сдерживать стоны.

— Бля-ять, Джош, — он смотрит вниз и видит своего парня, который выглядит более порнографично, чем любой актёр очень интересных видео. (Тайлер любил смотреть порно и повидал уже очень много разных парней, но Джош с ними и рядом не стоял.) (Зато стоял сейчас перед ним на коленях.) Тайлер инстинктивно кладёт руку на голову Джоша и зарывается пальцами в волосы, слегка сжимая.

Он не сводит глаз со своего парня, и Джош тоже не отрываясь смотрит на него и берёт глубже, второй ладонью сжимая яйца. Тайлер сейчас скончается прямо на месте, потому что ему никогда до этого не было так приятно, он может поклясться. Глаза снова закатываются в череп, и Тайлер раскрывает рот, выпуская протяжный стон, а ладонью сжимая волосы Джоша сильнее.

Тайлер не в курсе, отсасывал ли Джош кому-либо до этого, но, судя по тому, как хорошо он это делает, он точно практиковался. Он немного ускорился и старался облизать каждый сантиметр члена Тайлера. Тот снова хотел посмотреть на парня, но его взгляд упал на трусы и сквозь вздохи и стоны он сам уже рассмеялся, потому что для других его трусы и правда могут выглядеть нелепо.

А затем он чувствует вибрации на члене, его аж передёргивает, и Джош давится и начинает кашлять, отстраняясь.

— Блять, Тайлер, я тебе сейчас член откушу, — он вытирает блестящие губы тыльной стороной ладони и смотрит на Тайлера, который откровенно ржёт, и Джош присоединяется к нему.

— Боже, почему это так смешно, — Тайлер как будто смахивает слёзы с уголков глаз, а затем берёт Джоша за руку, поднимая того с пола. — Давай лучше в душ, а то они меня будут преследовать. — Джош встаёт, и Тайлер сразу ведёт его в ванную.

На Джоше только боксеры, в которых ему уже давно было тесно, но он всё это время был сосредоточен лишь на Тайлере, и он их снимает, пока Тайлер включает воду в душевой кабинке. Он заходит первым, поворачиваясь к Джошу спиной, и тот любуется прекрасным видом сзади. Он даже немного завидовал, потому что задница у Тайлера действительно отличная, и даже в его дурацких боксерах она выглядит идеально.

Джош забирается внутрь к уже мокрому Тайлеру, тот всё ещё стоит лицом к стене, и Джош закрывает за собой дверку, а затем подходит почти вплотную и упирается членом в задницу Тайлера. Тот не успел ещё ничего сообразить, как Джош обхватывает его торс руками, прижимаясь к нему и слегка двигая бёдрами, пытаясь получить хоть какое-то трение. Одна его рука плавно опускается на член Тайлера и начинает медленно ему надрачивать.

Тайлер тяжело дышит, и за шумом воды трудно расслышать его дыхание, но Джош слышит и чувствует, целуя Тайлера в плечо, плавно двигаясь губами к шее.

— Джош, — Тайлер не может выговорить ничего, кроме его имени, и он стонет, потому что рука Джоша заметно ускорилась, и тот всё ещё тёрся бёдрами о Тайлера.

Тайлер заводит руку назад и опускает её на член Джоша, и тот немного отходит, чтобы Тайлер смог нормально взять его в руку. Джош стонет прямо Тайлеру в ухо, а затем целует его в шею, слегка покусывая кожу, и Тайлер сейчас взорвётся.

Он поворачивается к Джошу лицом, потому что хочет видеть его, тем более, что это их первый сексуальный контакт. По их лицам стекают капли, они оба тяжело дышат, и Тайлер смотрит вниз на их члены, на то, как они буквально дрочат друг другу, и он улыбается, показывая свои кривые зубы, и Джош улыбается в ответ.

Они оба на пределе, и Джош слегка толкает Тайлера к стене и прижимает его к ней спиной, и тот шипит от резкого контраста температур. Джош прижимается губами к губам Тайлера, выпуская стоны прямо в рот Тайлеру, и он дёргается, упираясь одной рукой в стену за Тайлером, кончая Тайлеру на живот. Тайлер кончает почти сразу от звуков, которые издаёт Джош, и от зрелища, которое он надеется увидеть ещё не раз.

Вода смывает сперму с их рук и животов почти сразу, и они смотрят друг на друга, улыбаются и снова целуются.

Тайлер выключает воду, и они вылезают из душа, всё ещё тяжело дыша.

— Тайлер, эм, ты можешь дать мне чистые боксеры?

— Конечно, посмотри в шкафу, в среднем ящике.

— Спасибо, — Джош мягко целует Тайлера в губы и, обматываясь полотенцем, возвращается в спальню.

Как только Дан открывает шкаф и выдвигает нужный ящик, он слышит нервный крик Тайлера:

— Нет! Подожди я-

Это все прерывается громким смехом Джоша, который уже увидел и понял, о чем вспомнил его парень. Тайлер сразу вбегает в спальню и видит, как Джош сгибается пополам, (снова) задыхаясь от смеха.

Тайлер беспомощно разводит руками, говоря «ну, наконец ты нашел скелет в моем шкафу», когда Джош достает чёрные боксеры с нарисованными костями, что вызывает новую волну смеха со стороны Дана.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, что твоя коллекция трусов отлично подойдет моей коллекции носков, — улыбается Джош, уже успокоившись.

— А я всегда говорил, что мы идеальная пара, — улыбается Тайлер.

***

Джош совершенно не был удивлен, когда получил на годовщину в подарок носки с лицами Тайлера, как, собственно, и Тайлер, который получил в подарок боксеры с лицами Джоша.

У них собственное представление о родственных душах.


End file.
